Cupcake Nation
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and one: Quinn becomes involved in a project with Puck and his little sister.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle, and ninth cycle._

_Now comes the tenth cycle. And since that feels like it should be special, this is what I'm doing: Cycle 10 will feature my top 15 of some favorite things from Glee. Characters, ships, friends... It will be daily ficlets for numbers 15 down to 2, but number 1 will be a 7-chapter story :) Here we go!_  
_**Coming in at number four!**_

* * *

**"Cupcake Nation"  
Puck/Quinn [+ Sarah Puckerman]**

Quinn had expected that she would get weird cravings as the months would pass… She would rather have starved than think she would ever eat pickles and ice cream together… Luckily, it didn't come to that. No, her craving was fairly normal if only slightly awkward in its intensity. She hadn't exactly made it a habit to hang by the supermarket, but after she'd moved in with the Hudsons, she'd started going with Finn's mother. And there, she'd discovered the greatest invention her pregnant eyes ever did see…

There was a machine, making donuts, and if you showed up just at the right time, you could get them when they were fresh out… And when they were fresh out… Someone could wave them in her face and her eyes would never let them go. She never felt so helplessly pathetic as when she'd make a 'donut run.' Sometimes she'd stake out the counter for a good hour…

That day, not too long after Sectionals, there she was, circling like a vulture. She could see… it was almost time… She was getting antsy…

"Come on, Noah, it's this way!" she heard a high little voice. She looked back on reflex… There was no way it would be him…

She saw Puck, trailing sullenly behind his little sister, who pushed her cart around into the aisle. She tried to move before Puck saw her, but didn't get very far before she saw him staring back. She sighed, looking around… Of course, because it would have been too easy for her to just get her donuts and go in peace… He came toward her, hesitating.

"Hey…" he gave her a nod.

"Hi," she replied slowly.

"Noah!" his sister came at them. "We have to go, we won't be ready!" she insisted before grabbing at his arm. He sighed, not meeting Quinn's eyes, knowing she'd be smirking. "Who's she?" Sarah looked to the blonde, curious. Puck finally looked back at her. "This is Quinn, she goes to my school," he told his sister before turning to Quinn. "This is Sarah."

"Hello," Quinn nodded to the girl, who turned back to her brother.

"Noah, come on!" she begged.

"Just go look at which ones you want," he groaned, exasperated.

"Fine," Sarah huffed and ran up the aisle.

"She's excited," Quinn looked to Puck. She couldn't help being amused.

"It's… our mom's birthday, Sarah wants to make her a… cupcake cake," he shrugged. Just then Quinn looked aside. "Are you drooling?" he teased as she grabbed one of the bags that had just been put on the shelf.

"Shut up," she spoke innocently. "Well, go, you've got cupcakes to make," she nodded. "You're a regular baker man, aren't you?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really paying attention last time," he scratched at the back of his head, choosing not to bring up the involvement of the 'Chronic Lady.' Quinn looked at him for a moment, with a raised eyebrow, before moving past him. "Where are you going?" he asked. Quinn went up to Sarah, who was looking at all the sprinkles.

"I like these," she indicated for her. Sarah nodded approvingly, and Quinn gave her the box. "So you're making a cupcake cake? That's awesome," Quinn gave her a smile, and the girl grinned. "One big cake shaped like one or a cake made up of a bunch of them?" she quizzed. Sarah got excited at laying out her plan.

"A bunch," she nodded. Quinn smiled, looked to Puck briefly, then looked back to Sarah.

"I could help you, if you want?" she offered. "Your brother doesn't seem too sure of himself." Sarah laughed.

"Okay," she nodded. They were on.

Once Sarah had everything, they'd headed back to the Puckerman home. It was the first time Quinn had gone, and she couldn't hide being curious. She was at the mercy of anxious Sarah though, so they got to work. Puck was helping before Sarah could even ask.

Quinn watched him, and she could tell if it wasn't that he'd end up being the one who'd have to clean up after, and if not for it upsetting his mother on her birthday, the flour might have flown again. Seeing him being a good boy was a mix of sheer amusement, shock, and endearment.

"Stir, stir," Sarah instructed her big brother with a flick of her wooden spoon.

"Stirring," he promised. Quinn smiled to herself, seeing him lead around by the tiny brunette girl. Eventually, the muffins were put in the oven. Sarah had to finish her card, which left Puck and Quinn alone for a time. They both lost a bit of their smiles, as Quinn started cleaning up.

"I got it, it's okay," he moved up to her, holding his hand out for the bowl she'd picked up. She looked back to him, their eyes meeting as she handed it to him. "Thanks," he smirked, taking it to the sink. He paused, then, "I could have made these with her, you know?"

"Mm, yes," she nodded, more focused on the donut she'd snuck out.

"Would have been kind of crappy though," he admitted.

"Well…" Quinn quietly agreed/teased. "Beats my original afternoon."

"Which was?"

"Donuts," she breathed, taking a bite. When the cupcakes were ready, Sarah returned so she and Quinn could decorate them. Each cupcake was put in place until finally the whole square was ready. Sarah was very pleased with the result, and she thanked Quinn before running off to play.

"I know you and the donuts are like this, but here…" he handed her a cupcake. "Snuck you one." Quinn took it, and she smiled, then sighed. She'd been able to get a few days to let everything sink in, and as much as she needed to work things out on her own, she was getting to wonder if taking a chance could possibly work out.

"Here… Trade you," she offered him the donuts, and he smirked.

THE END


End file.
